1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a vehicle bumper and, more specifically, to a vehicle bumper assembly for preventing bodily injury from the closing of a vehicle door.
2. Background Information
The front and rear ends of a motor vehicle typically comprise a bumper and bumper cover which form the outer appearance of the vehicle. A bumper may serve the purpose of absorbing impact experienced at either end of the vehicle during a collision. In a vehicle, such as a hatchback or sport utility vehicle (SUV), the downward movement of the rear door toward a closing position may result in an obstruction by an object or body part against the bumper cover and/or the rear door. In some situations, an individual's body part, such as a hand or finger, can be injured or pinched against the rear door upon its closure. Thus, a need exists for a bumper assembly to prevent bodily injury upon the closing of a rear door of a vehicle.